


That guy on the other side of the wall

by starcrossedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlarry/pseuds/starcrossedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis being a businessman means he's going to have a very short temper and a tendency to punish. Louis' neighbour, Harry, has a filthy tendency to shag strangers and blast music - Louis has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That guy on the other side of the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second attempt of writing gay smut and hopefully it has improved. It's kind of kinky and I guess businessman Louis is very hot. Enjoy.

Louis sat back in his desk chair, hands running through his feathered light brown hair. The prick next door had his music blasting - once again. Louis knew what shenanigans he got up to each night. He knew that the little whore who lived on the other side of the wall brought people home and fucked them senseless. He knew that the curly haired little shit never had a proper relationship and he knew that he was a man of many flings. And, of course, Louis would be lying if he said he never got turned on by Harry; even though he knew it was wrong. But it wasn't wrong. 

Louis lightly scratched his scalp as he listened to the pounding sound waves that ghosted through the walls separating their houses. Harry stood in his living room, completely naked, curls flopping down onto his forehead due to the quantity of sweat he was producing. He thought of that boy next door, how fit he was and how much fitter he'd look if he was a complete whimpering mess underneath him. 

Harry's head bounced along with the music, his hand forming a pace as it slid backwards and forwards violently against his own cock. The strangled moans of Harry also travelled through the wall - straight into Louis' home. 

This was it. Louis had to get the annual reports for all of his five businesses done and turned over by tomorrow. And, with the racket Harry was making next door, they weren't going to be completed at any time tonight; never mind tomorrow.

Deciding to give Harry a stern talking to, Louis shoved himself out of his chair, biceps flexing as he pushed on the arms of the chair. He walked downstairs, through the landing and picked up his denim jacket to protect him from the chilly November air outside and slipped on a pair of black boots to grip on the slippy ice outside. Harry wasn't going to get let off the hook easily this time.

Arriving at the white door with '17' painted in silver at the middle of the door, below the knocker Louis gripped the handle and swung it back and forwards.

Harry kept on going, close now, imagining the blue eyes that would be a light shade of grey with lust piercing straight through him making him release a throaty groan. Louis could hear a muffled sound of moaning, not sure what was being moaned but it was someone's name. Harry was moaning Louis' name. His own name. 

Louis wasn't sure where to go from there, hearing that shit bag screaming his name made the juices in the very bottom of his stomach stir, blood rushing to his cock. Stop it Louis, you're meant to be angry, remember? 

Louis snatched the handle of the door down, flinging the door straight open to a louder groan of his own name. "Harry fucking Styles!" Louis snarled, stomping through into the living room. The sight made his cock twitch. Shit. Harry was standing there in all his glory, pounding away at his cock, moaning his name. The curls on his head completely leathered with sweat, the green eyes completely grey with lust. Louis never appreciated Harry's legs until now; long, lean and fucking hot. "Harry!" Louis squealed, squinting his eyes shut. 

All Harry could do was freeze, his tongue paralysed along with the rest of his body. "L-Lo," Harry cleared his throat, "Louis?" He questioned as Louis raised one eyebrow at the boy in front of him. "S-Shit, Louis!" Harry screamed, his hand moving on his cock again, keeping eye contact with the boy in front of him. 

Louis stepped forward, his stomach churning as he slapped Harry's hand away, repulsed on the external side - completely and utterly shitting himself on the internal side of him. "Fuck off you little slut, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Wanking over your next door neighbour, shut the fuck up, Harry!" Louis snarled directly in his face, only causing Harry to moan even louder. "Louis- I-I'm gonna cum, shit!" Harry screamed. Louis grabbed the base of his cock, preventing anything of the sort. "Where's your cockring's then, Harry? I know you're a kinky bastard, where do you keep them?" Louis warned.

"I-In the cupboard, L-Louis," Harry stuttered, whimpering at Louis' tight grip around the base of his cock.  
"Walk with me then," Louis growled, walking over to the cupboard. He rummaged through the boxes, finding just what he wanted, grinning and holding the ring up in front of Harry's bulging eyes. Harry's cock throbbed and he was so hard it hurt him. The feeling of arousal was rumbling inside of Louis as he grew hard and began to ache. "Gonna fuck you 'til I cum, then maybe I'll let you follow," Louis huffed, shoving Harry down on the floor. 

Louis knelt by his side, sliding the ring on and tightening it around Harry's rock hard length. "Gonna be a good boy for me then?" Louis whispered into his ear. Harry groaned and nodded, in complete agony but feeling so thrilled at the feeling of Louis being dominant. "Mmm, good, when was the last time you were fucked then?" Louis quizzed, needing to know if he should open him up. Harry shook his head, "no- no, Lou. Do it in the shower, ju- just," Harry was silenced as Louis slammed three fingers in his mouth, "suck like the slut you are then!" Louis bellowed.

Louis kissed along Harry's jaw, the impulse feeling of his fingers being fully coated in the younger boys' spit. Louis stopped at Harry's left nipple, chewing and sucking as Harry's gagging moans enveloped the room. He licked over the nipple and continued down until his hip. Louis bit and sucked, sure to be leaving marks as his blunt nails scratched down Harry's chest. Louis pepper kissed down until he reached Harry's cock, leaving his body with a smug smirk snaking on his lips. He pulled out his fingers from Harry's mouth, a trail of saliva stretching from his mouth to his finger. "A-Ah f-fuck, Louis! Fuck!" Harry grunted, his breathing left with no pattern. "Fuck, Harry, shut up," Louis breathed into his ear, the trickling of hot breath sending a cold shiver down Harry's spine. 

Louis grabbed Harry's legs, bringing them up to rest on his shoulders as he aligned himself at Harry's pink hole. "Y'look so pretty like this," Louis breathed, "gonna learn your lesson now, yeah?" Louis beamed down at the trembling mess before his eyes.   
"Louis, n-need to- need to cum," Harry groaned, moving his hands down to his throbbing cock.   
"Ah, see, no touching, young Harry," scalded Louis, swatting his hands away as he pushed into Harry. A huge groan erupted from Harry, making Louis chuckle smugly as he began to thrust in and out. "Got a while to go yet," Louis laughed, dragging his nails along Harry's side. 

Harry was in pain; the good type. He wanted Louis but he wanted to cum when he needed to. The excruciatingly intense feeling of not being able to have any form of release made Harry even more turned on. He relentlessly moaned out 'Louis' like a tribal chant - he loved it, and apparently, so did Louis. Harry was ready to cum and he begged Louis to just take that cockring off, each time earning the loudest cackle he'd ever heard. Louis again slammed into Harry, making his view blurry and patches of white instead of the surroundings. All he could focus on was Louis, his whole body fluttering - feeling like he's on the verge of a heart attack.

"Mmm ready, Harry?" Louis groaned, his eyes jamming shut in the feeling of ecstasy. "G-Gonna cum!" Louis screamed, releasing the shots of his cum right inside Harry. He screamed the boys' name at the top of his lungs as he continued to thrust throughout his orgasm.

Harry moaned along with Louis, his stomach twisting and turning as he felt tears swelling up in his eyes. He cried and begged but Louis carried on. "Flip over," he faintly heard Louis say, "not done yet," he groaned at those words. There was more. Flipping over, Louis was straight to his tightening hole. Louis licked a stripe over the contracting muscle, Harry screaming with his eyes tightly closed. Louis began sucking at his hole, tongue fucking Harry in and out as he pushed back for more friction. 

"P-please," Harry whispered, tears still falling.  
"Please what, Harry?" Louis asked, "what do you want? Say the words and you're free," Louis grinned. Harry attempted to re-gain his breath as he was ready and he needed this.   
"Please let me cum, Lou," Harry whispered.   
"Okay, baby, here we go," Louis smiled, flipping the shaking body over and loosening the cockring, Harry screaming so fucking loud. He trembled unbelievably hard, shooting hot spurts of cum against his own stomach as all Louis could do was groan and watch as Harry became even more of a whimpering mess. 

"Learned your lesson?" Louis asked, Harry's orgasm over.

"Y-yes, sorry," Harry breathed heavily, gaining a chuckle from Louis as he buttoned up his shirt and zipped the fly of his pants up. 

"Good. Don't do it again, or I'll spank you next time," Harry could hear the smile on Louis' lips, smugly mocking him.

"Next time?" Harry smirked.

"Shut up," Louis chuckled, leaving Harry lying completely naked on his sofa, cum smothered on his stomach, unable to walk. Louis slipped on his shoes and pulled open the door after turning off the music at the plug. 

Harry heard the door close and almost instantly fell asleep - he was definitely doing that again tomorrow night.


End file.
